Raising Remus
by TDlizardmen
Summary: Lily Luna is heading off to Hogwarts, so the house will be kid free for ten months... right? Please review! Written by Freelancer Mississippi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! This is Freelancer Mississippi, and this is my newest fic, Raising Remus. I thoroughly hope you enjoy it, reviews are always welcomed, and feel free to pm this account about it. Have fun!**

Chapter One: It Broke...

"Dad, I'm nervous," Lily said. Harry looked down at his eleven year old daughter.

"Why?" he gently asked. Lily looked at him with worried brown eyes.

"What if I am in Slytherin?" she whimpered. Harry laughed. He was grateful Ginny had gone ahead through the barrier with Albus and James already; they would be laughing too.

"Lily," he began. "Your own brother is a Slytherin. He isn't bad, is he?" When she shook her head, he continued. "It doesn't matter to me or your mother; we will still love you the same if you get put in any house. And it's not like a Gryffindor has never gone bad."

"Ok," Lily said, sounding a bit less nervous. She charged through the barrier. Harry sighed before stepping through the barrier _'They grow up so fast...'_ he thought to himself. It was just in time too; Lily only had time to give her mother a hug goodbye before she had to rush to the train. It pulled out soon after. Ginny turned and walked over.

"I have some news for you," Ginny said happily. Harry smiled. "Let us get back to the house first." Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and stepped back. With the sound of a crack, she apparated.

There was a squeezing sensation as Harry too apparated.

* * *

The house in Godric's Hollow was normal looking enough. Common two story house of an upper middle class family. The family that lived there, however, was unusual. The Potters were quite the unusual family.

Ginny and Harry disapparated in the backyard of the house. Harry smiled and walked into the house with his arm around Ginny. He started the coffeemaker. Ginny always questioned why he used muggle items when he could just use magic, but it was a tribute to his grandparents on his mother's side. He poured a mug for himself and Ginny. They sat down at the table and sipped their coffee.

"So," Harry began. "What was that news you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," she said nervously. "You see, um, I'm pregnant." There was a palpable tension.

"That's wonderful news!" Harry exclaimed. He gave Ginny a hug. "The only question is, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," replied Ginny smiling.

And so it began.

 **First Month**

"Morning sickness again?" Harry said as Ginny stumbled into the kitchen.

"Yes," Ginny groaned, sitting down at the table. "And I have to cover the Harpies-United game today."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, coming behind her and massaging her neck. "It must be horrid. But all things pass."

Ginny managed a weak smile. Harry kissed her and walked over to the nearby fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" he declared. Harry was whisked through the Floo Network to the Ministry atrium. He sighed; hs hectic workday was about to begin.

The day passed agonizingly slow; paperwork, mostly, and a boring meeting with Percy Weasley, who was fretting over the attacks on shipments of brooms in Ireland and was requesting protection for it.

Harry departed the Ministry building to Diagon Alley. He wandered about, glancing at the old shops. He looked inside Ollivander's; Ollivander had finally taken on his son, Ernest, as his apprentice. He passed Madam Malkin's, who evidently was taking the day off now that pre-school shopping was done. Finally, he stopped at 93 Diagon Alley. The large, purple shop in front of him was none other than Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry walked in and immediately saw Ron stocking some shelves. It was closed today; George always called in sick the day after the Hogwarts Express left, and whenever Ron would come over to prod him out of bed, George would take several Skiving Snackboxes and Ron would sigh and just close up the shop for the day.

Ron turned and strode over. He tightly embraced Harry. "How's it been, mate?" Ron asked.

"Fairly good," Harry replied. "I have news." Ron raised an eyebrow. Harry swallowed some nervousness. "Ginny and I are having another baby." Ron looked surprised.

"Seriously? You're not joking?" he asked, sounding utterly serious.

"Yes," Harry said, now confidently. Ron pumped his fist.

"That means I win!" he exclaimed. Harry was confused.

"What do you win?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Me and George made a bet on whether you would make the family bigger. He figured you would have no kids by the time Lily was finished with Hogwarts, and I disagreed," Ron explained. Harry laughed. They chatted idly for about ten more minutes. Harry finally gave his regards and apparated back to Godric's Hollow. It was already night and Harry was exhausted.

This is how days were generally like for the first month. Ginny would occasionally get morning sickness, Harry would go to work in the morning and come back later, sometimes before dinner, other times, the wee hours of the morning.

Harry climbed into bed, thoroughly exhausted. Ginny murmured "Harry, is that you?"

"Yes, my sweet," Harry replied as she snuggled up next to him. "I have a question."

"Yes?" Ginny replied sleepily.

"How are we going to tell the other kids?" Harry asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi readers, It's Freelancer Mississippi. After much consulting with my mother, who has obviously been pregnant before, I have decided that, unless some important event (e.g.: the birth, Christmas) happens, chapters will go in two month intervals, as most of the months of pregnancy are actually similar to the others in the trimester. Enjoy.**

 _ **Sunshine, Daises,**_

 _ **Butter mellow,**_

 _ **Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!**_

Chapter 2

 **Month Two and Three**

Days were getting better. Ginny wasn't getting morning sickness as often but more moody than usual. She just about yelled at Harry for everything, and she broke down for no reason.

They had gone over to Ron and Hermione's to celebrate the beginning of the year. They had broken the news to Hermione, as Ron already knew that, to quote him exactly, 'Harry already knocked up my baby sister,' to which Ginny hexed him. They roared with laughed as bogeys flew out of Ron's nostrils and proceeded to chase him around. Hermione chatted excitedly about the baby and Harry tried to get rid of the flying bogeys. The night was good.

They had written to the kids about the baby. Finally, we got the responses today.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Congratulations on the new baby! I know it could never be as good as me, but nice on you for trying. I hope it's a girl; then Lily can share a room with somebody. Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!_

 _Love,_

 _James AKA Your best son._

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm glad you are having another baby; it will be awesome to welcome a new kid into the family. I hope it's a boy; I would love to mentor a baby brother.  
I can't wait to see you at Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Albus Severus._

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm happy for you. It's good. I can't wait to see you at Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Lily Luna_

Harry could tell there was something off about Lily. He knew that he wouldn't get any information over post. He would just have to wait.

Teddy and Victoire were coming to their house. Ginny had ordered the house cleaned and Harry was just wrapping up when they knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in," Harry greeted them as he opened the door. Teddy stepped through the door with his new wife. Teddy and Victoire had been married during the summer prior, and they were very much in love.

"Hey Uncle Harry," Teddy greeted him with a fierce hug. Harry had always been more of a father figure to him. Ginny greeted Victoire with a hug.

"Coffee?" Harry asked, stepping over to the machine.

"Of course," Teddy said, while Victoire politely disagreed. Teddy always had a penchant for coffee. Ginny conjured up some hot chocolate for her and Victoire, while Harry began the coffeemaker. They chatted idley until the coffee was ready. Teddy took one sniff. "Costa Rican?" Harry laughed.

"You definitely have your father's nose," Harry said. The four adjourned to the den to drink. After much debate on the winner of the coming England-France game. Teddy was betting on the French chasers to pull through, similar to a bet made by the Weasley twins in the 1994 World Cup. Harry on the other hand, was confident that, with Oliver Wood as Keeper and Cho Chang as Seeker.

"But Wood is bloody 43 years old! And the French team managed to sign that deal with Cleansweep! They have some of the best brooms on the market!" Teddy argued.

"I played with Wood for three years and have watched him play longer than you have been alive. He is extraordinary, and I know that he hasn't lost his touch. Katie Bell is considered one of the best chasers in the league and Wood still managed to pull of one of his most fantastic saves yet!" Harry countered. It was true; Oliver had gripped his feet on the front edge of his broom and saved the quaffle from the opposite hoop.

The women effectively ended the argument with a ruthless tactic: a Langlock curse. They waited until we calmed down then she let us free.

"So," Victoire began. "We have some news. I'm pregnant." That settled around the room, which was quiet. Then Ginny squealed.

"That's crazy, because so am I!" Ginny said. Victoire squealed and they excitedly began talking about it in French. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Whenever she gets exciting or angry, she starts speaking French," Teddy said. Harry understood the feeling.

"At least she doesn't curse you," Harry replied. He had received enough hexs to last a lifetime.

* * *

October passed and November came. The kids seemed to content, as they generally only wrote home every once in a while. Lily finally wrote with some interesting news.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _HI! I hope all has been well at home. Listen, I've made a really good friend named Fatima here at Hogwarts. She is from Morocco, and she is an exchange student from the school there, Dar al Sihr. It means 'House of Magic'. Maybe I'll do an exchange there someday. Can she come over during the holidays?_

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Lily Luna_

Harry was relieved that Lily seemed better. He immediately wrote back telling her that it was fine and if any of her family wanted to visit as well, they were welcome. Ginny's morning sickness was slowly ending and all was well.

Of course, that all changed when December began.


End file.
